Three Days
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: Another oneshot in my series. One more to go, folks! Random thoughts, rampant feelings, and three days for Clark to realize what's right in front of him.


Well, it appears that will be one more after all. I guess I could have finished it off, but it felt right to end it where I did. I just have a few things to say to my lovely reviewers!

**pnoytecknix**, **Ervis3h18**, **ham337dd** and **atipsypony - **Thank you so much for the compliments! They mean a lot, and I love hearing that you're waiting for the next one.

**ChristyLoisGilmore17** - Thanks! And you should definently post your stories! I know I would read them. Hope to see them soon!

**Tigger101** - Actually, I think Lois would have to be a very good actor, or rather, actress. She's a strong woman, and very emtionally closed off at times. Anyone who guards themselves that carefully against people would _have_ to be a good actress. I completely agree with you about how they never know or don't remember or whatever. That's partly why I made her remember. As for the end, I didn't want to put so much of what Clark was thinking or feeling into words because he was so shocked - he was still in that state of mind where almost all thought and feeling is frozen. But it's nice to know that you liked it overall!

**gunnman** - Thanks for being such a steady reviewer! It's probably the highest compliment for me to hear you could feel what my charries were feeling and I can't tell you how happy I was to hear it. I look forward to what you have to say, so don't hold back!

Thanks bunches to all of you, and to any new reviewers that might stop by! I hope this one meets expectations. Once again, constructive criticism is welcome, as well as any praises you might want to sing. ;)

Dizzy

* * *

Lois sighs as Clark leaves the apartment. How does he always manage to surprise her like that? It's a wonder. It'd be fun to live with all the time, she thinks. Really fun. Faintly hearing the engine of his truck turn over, she sighs again. She really is getting too far ahead of herself. As of right now, Clark still isn't aware of his own feelings, let alone hers. Weren't her hints subtly obvious enough? Doesn't he get how hard it is for her to wait for him? How impatient it makes her? Of course he doesn't. As she gets up off the couch, she wants to scream. Just scream at him, can't you see I'm in love with you? She stomps into her room and throws herself on the bed, then realizes what a mistake it was. Cause the sheets, the stupidly expensive sheets she loves, smell like him. And without even realizing it, she's turned her head into the fabric, tying to fill herself with his scent, remembering him lying next to her. She groans when she thinks of him being there every night, or at least most nights, and then wants to smack herself.

She's never been good at keeping a leash on herself, on her emotions. She's always been excellent at hiding them, but actually controlling them? She sucks at it. Which is why she hides them in the first place. But this is love, and it's getting harder and harder to hide it from the one who makes her feel that way. So she stands up and she makes a decision. He has three days. Three days to realize what she's known for what feels like forever. And then, then she's done being patient. She's done waiting. Just three days.

* * *

Clark walks in the kitchen door to find his mom, sitting at the table and eating a piece of pie while reading some papers. He sits across from her and flashes back to the night he'd told her of his dreams. It still brings a faint blush to his cheeks. Then his mom is looking at him, really looking at him.

"Clark? Something happen?" He glances at her before looking away and around the room. How does she do that? He wonders if he's always so easy to read, if Lois does that too.

"Yeah. I…uh…I told Lois." He lets out a huge breath. What if she doesn't think he should have told Lois? What if he made a mistake? He's momentarily crippled with the thought before her voice breaks into his thoughts.

"Oh, you did? That's wonderful honey! How did she take it?" He lets out another breath. It's such a relief to hear that. He pulls himself together, now annoyed with his lack of confidence at telling Lois. It is Lois, after all.

"She already knew. Apparently, she remembers Valentine's Day."

"What?" She's flabbergasted.

"Yeah. That was my reaction too. I guess she thought it'd be easier to just pretend she didn't remember. She didn't want it to be weird between us and figured it would be if I knew she knew about…everything."

"I see. And what did she have to say about it?"

"Not a lot, actually. I'm sure she'll have questions later though. Said she 'appreciated how hard it must have been for me to tell her all by myself'." He smiles a little at that. Trust Lois to surprise him again. He wonders if he'll ever get used to it.

"Well, that's Lois for you. I'm glad you told her Clark. Do you want some pie?"

* * *

A day passes and nothing happens. Absolutely nothing. She wants to talk to him; she's glad he's staying away. She doesn't know how she feels, what she wants. She can't bring herself to call him, to go over to his house, to do anything that might bring her into contact with him. But she wants, more than anything, to see him. She can't wait for three days to be over with, and she's dreading that final third day. Her emotions confuse her and she just doesn't know what to do. Part of her wishes that she could just call Chloe and talk about everything, but a stronger part of her wishes that she could keep it a secret forever. Because she knows there will be questions, questions that she doesn't want to have to answer.

* * *

He calls her the next day and for the first five seconds, she's unsure of what to say. Then it passes and it'd just like old times. He's bored and he's wondering what she's doing, and Chloe blew him off – hasn't she been doing that a lot lately? She agrees and they talk about her for a few minutes. Then he goes quiet and she finds herself impulsively blurting out, "Want to go to the movies? We could catch a matinee and then get lunch." He replies in the affirmative and she can hear the relief in his voice. Relief at what, she doesn't know. But she does know that her stomach tightens with happiness because she's done something to relieve him. Relief is a good feeling, so she's happy.

She's still standing in front of her closet five minutes later, even though she's already dressed for the day. But that was before she knew the day was going to include him. So now she's looking at her clothes when he knocks on the door. Shit! He isn't supposed to be here so soon! But then she remembers that now that he knows she knows about his heritage, he doesn't have to drive here. "Come in," she yells. Cause she's got to change her shirt and she can't leave him out there. So she grabs this yellow one she got the other day and shoves it on. Two seconds later, she's walking out to him, dressed in blue and red as usual. She wonders if he ever gets tired of those colors.

"Ready to go? What movie are we going to see?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just let me grab some cash. I don't know. What movies are out? Haven't been paying close attention."

"Well, there's…I don't know either. Do you just want to go and hope we catch something?"

"Sure. If there's nothing I feel like watching, we'll just go shopping." She smiles at him, that smile that she knows drives him crazy. "Where do you want to go for lunch?"

"I don't know. We could always go back to the farm – Mom made pie." She is delighted. She doesn't know if she loves anything more than Martha's pie. Then she looks at him again.

"Yeah, let's do that." They're walking out the door to her apartment while she's asking what kind of pie Martha made.

* * *

The morning with Lois is great and he's glad he called her. Glad that she asked him to the movies. Of course, the thought never enters his mind that it's a date, because it's not, and damnit! Why can't these thoughts just leave? It's not like he can do anything about them. It's Lois. Lois, who is strong and doesn't really want anyone to take care of her the way he wants to. Lois, who is beautiful and smart and just too good, too much for him.

He sighs and wants to do something – anything! Because maybe, he's been thinking those thoughts far too often. Maybe, he's even been enjoying them. Maybe – maybe he wants to be able to think those thoughts without telling himself it's pointless. His mind breaks in though, _it's Lois_, and he has no argument. So he sighs again and turns on the TV, trying to block out his impossible thoughts.

Little does he know, his three days are up.


End file.
